


Cracking

by Vacillating



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five minute fic beginning with the words "Oh, Tokyo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracking

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after 'Rainbow Bridge'.

Oh, Tokyo, we missed you once again. Every time we set out, every time we make plans, every times we’re ready to leave this place (and let’s face it, that’s practically all of the time), we’re thwarted. 

When we actually reach you, you’re rarely as wonderful as we think you are when we’re away; but when we’re in Korea, you’re the closest thing we can think of to heaven, allowing that we can’t think about our real homes back in the states. That would just drive us crazy—and it’s easy enough to go mad without. 

Hawkeye’s cracking under the pressure, I can see it every day, in the way he moves, the way he talks, every breath he takes is crazier than the one before. It’s hard for him, but it’s perhaps even harder for me, having to stand my and watch, knowing that however hard I hold him, however often I kiss him, however good I am in bed, he’s going to fall apart. 

Even our days in Tokyo won’t fix him, and there’s nothing I can do.

 


End file.
